Facing Facts
by trycee
Summary: Scully is trying to avoid Mulder. Mulder shows up at the Gunmen's Lair to keep his mind off Scully, to the Gunmen's surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Facing Facts**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Dana Scully sighed as she stood outside the office, she was dreading stepping back into it because of one person, her partner, Fox Mulder. It was getting so much harder year after year, moment by moment to be so close to Mulder and not be able to touch him. She had been struggling all morning as he came in contact with her. Her breath would catch and she could feel the heat of his body as his arm came in contact with hers. His fingers would brush against hers or he would give her a look that made her shiver internally. She was becoming too affected by Mulder's presence lately and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She had just been called into Skinner's office and on her return had already formulated an escape plan from Mulder or else she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. One more brush of Mulder's body against hers, or the proximity of his lips as he leaned into her personal space to discuss a case and she would take him right there in the office, all professionalism thrown out the window. She needed to get away and fortunately he had already provided that out for her.

She stepped into the office and crossed her arms and walked over to his desk, standing in front of him. Her cold blue eyes were hiding her true feelings, she wanted Mulder...He looked so gorgeous in one of his blue pressed collared shirts with the arms rolled up. He was twisting a pencil around in his mouth. He looked up surprised as she stood there waiting for him to acknowledge her. "Scully?"

"You scheduled a vacation _for me_?", she said, trying to sound infuriated but she wasn't quite pulling it off.

"Surprise?", he said, with a wide smile but his smile soon faded as he watched her eyebrow raise. He knew then that he was in trouble.

He stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, pinning it to her side. Scully gasped out loud and Mulder stood inches from her body. He was startled by her response. He looked down at her, his lips were so close to her ear she had to stop herself from responding. Her knees became weak and he could smell her arousal. Scully wouldn't meet his eyes. Her heat had caused a reaction in him as well but he tried desperately to tamper it down. It wasn't hard to do ever since they're case with the Peacocks, just the thought of that family caused his erection to vacate. It was a trick he had used more times than he could even fathom.

"I wanted to surprise you...", he said, releasing her. He pulled out two basketball tickets from his pocket. "Two tickets to the Knicks tomorrow night...since we never get to actually see the games...I figured if I made sure we were both off work, they're be no risk in an X-Files interrupting..."

Scully had to keep from smiling. She had to push the smile down within her and feign anger if she would get away from him. If she spent another second with Mulder, she was going to assault him and that would not be the way she had always hoped they'd cross that line. Aggressive, horny, Scully was not what she wanted Mulder to see first...She wanted it to be love first, then sex..._This was going to be hard,_ she thought.

"Sorry Mulder...but I've already decided I'd go visit my mom...", she said, stepping away from him.

She could tell that he wasn't buying her little "decision".

"Scully, you just found out about the vacation time...You haven't even called her..."

Scully nodded and then swung around to face him. "I'm sure it'll be okay...I'm sure my mom would love this surprise visit.", she said, pulling out her cell phone.

She could see Mulder looking down at the tickets in his hand and then back up to her. It nearly broke her heart but she had to get away from him and not go to New York with him.

"You don't want to go with me?".

Scully breathed heavily, her eyes closed. If he walked over to her she knew she couldn't hold back but he stood in place. "Its not that, Mulder...I rarely get to see my family and I see you every day...", she said, turning back to him.

"Scully, I...had it all planned out...", he said, shaking his head. He turned from her and tossed the tickets on his desk.

"Mulder!", she said quietly. "Maybe the next time", she said, looking down at the floor.

Mulder's eyes were trained on her. "Yeah...next time," he said, turning from her and kicking at his desk.

"Okay...", she sighed. ""I...ah...better go home to pack then...", she said, quickly grabbing up her stuff and flying out of the doorway.

When she reached the elevator, a larger brown hand pushed the button for her and she could feel Mulder standing right behind her, so close...almost too close. Her knees buckled slightly but Mulder caught her in his arms and she nearly passed out from the intensity in his touch but she pushed away from him and composed herself."You startled me...Mulder...", she muttered.

He nodded and when the elevator door opened she stepped onto it as Mulder stood in the doorway. She could see he was devastated as he stood in front of her, not saying a word.

"See you in a week?", she said, barely looking at him.

Mulder sighed. "Yeah, Scully...a week..."

Scully just stared at him until the elevator door closed. She pushed the button going up and breathed heavily as she stared at the basement button. She wanted to turn back and take him up on his offer, he looked so heartbroken but she needed to get away from him. She was too vulnerable and she knew it. When she reached her car, she hurriedly drove off to her apartment. She called her mom just as she tossed her keys on the table next to her front door. "Mom...I've got a few days off...I thought maybe I'd come up there..."

She listened to Maggie who was surprised. "You and Fox don't have plans?"

"No...Why would you think I would spend it with Mulder? Mom," she sighed. "He's my partner...I guess you'll never believe me..."

"No, Dana...I won't...", Maggie said with a smile. "When are you coming?"

"I was gonna take a shower and pack..."

Maggie could tell Dana was running from something. "Okay...Call me when you're on your way..."

"I will...", she said, hanging up.

Mulder picked up the phone in the office. He had a few things he needed to cancel. He had planned a romantic evening for two in New York for them, he was hoping this would be the time that they finally came to terms with their feelings. After cancelling his hotel suite and restaurant reservations, he plopped down in his chair and placed his head down on his arms. Skinner strolled in and tossed a file on his desk. "I thought you were taking the time off too? I figured it was something important if you requested you both be off at the same time...Scully sure looked surprised...Must have something big in mind..."

Mulder sat up shocked. "Sir? You know that Agent Scully and I are..."

"Save it, Mulder for someone that doesn't know you two pretty well...", he said as he glanced at the tickets, picking them up. "A Knicks game?"

Mulder rolled his eyes. "There yours, if you want them? The best seats money can buy...you'll be able to reach out and rub a few bald heads if you want too."

Skinner shook his head. "Where's she going?"

"Her mothers...", Mulder sighed.

Skinner tossed the tickets back at Mulder. "Go home Mulder...You look like you could use a stiff drink..."

"Great ideal...", Mulder said, snatching up the tickets. "See you in a week sir..."

Skinner stood at the doorway but then swung around. "You know...Men spend their entire lives trying to figure women out...", he sighed, crossing his arms. "I have a lot of regrets since my divorce with Sharon. My biggest regret is that I didn't try hard enough...", he said, looking Mulder in the eye. "See you in a week..."

Mulder stood there a moment and then gathered his things. His first stop would be home and shower, his second stop would be buying out the beer and liquor store on his way to the Gunmen's, he needed to sulk and try to get Scully off his mind, no matter how hard that was gonna be.

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Facing Facts**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder walked up to the Gunmen's door, a duffel bag hung off his shoulders and two cases of beer were in both hands. He glanced up to the camera that zoomed into him. "Come one fella's, let me in..."

Froehike unlocked the series of locks and opened the door. "Since when did you not have a lame ass excuse to get out of hanging with us on a Friday night?", he said, looking Mulder up and down.

"Will you move out the way, this stuff is heavy...", he said, as Froehike scooted to the side.

Byers and Langley were seated in front of their computers but they both stood up and walked over to Mulder. "Mulder, on Guy's Night? You never come here unless somethings up...", Byers said glancing at both Langley and Froehike.

"I brought beers," Mulder said, laying both cases with 30 cans of beer onto the floor. He swung the bag onto the Gunmen's table. "Help me out, I've got all kinds of spirits in here...", he said, handing Froehike some vodka.

Froehike's eyes lit up. "Well...welcome then!", he said, unscrewing the cap. "Ah...and this ain't the cheap stuff either..."

"Okay...Whoa...Whoa...", Langley said, looking concerned. "Since when did you come here loaded down for a frat party, Mulder?"

"Is the lovely Agent Scully coming?", Froehike asked, excitedly.

Mulder's brow furrowed and he shot Froehike a glare. Froehike threw up his hands. "Just asking there Chief...Jesus, Mulder...I'm an admirer...that's all..."

"You okay dude?", Langley said, glancing from Froehike to Mulder. "This is kind of...unexpected..."

Mulder's face was tense but he put on his best fake smile. "Washing your panties for a date, there, Langley?"

"Yeah...got 'em from you," Langley said, snatching up a bottle for himself.

"You're welcomed here...of course, Mulder," Byer's added, looking over at the massive amount of alcohol. "Its just...that we usually take bets on which excuse you'll use each Friday...Is everything alright?"

Mulder plastered his fake smile on his face. "I'm good...I'm cool...When was the last time we ordered a pizza and drank some beers and played a little poker..."

Byer's cocked his head to the side and glanced quickly at his fellow Gunmen. "Never!"

"Maybe it's time we did," Mulder said, cracking open a can of beer. "Boys night out..."

"Are you drunk already?", Langley questioned.

Mulder smirked. "No but I wouldn't mind being...", he said, heading for the couch. "Come on, come on...this is a party...or...something...", he said, plopping down hard on the sofa.

All three Gunmen again glanced at each other. They each grabbed a beer and came to sit around Mulder. "What happened, Mulder?"

"Nothing, fellas!", he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's order us a Big Daddy pizza...all the toppings, I'm buying..."

"Now we know somethings not right with him," Langley said, under his breath.

"Is it Scully?", Byers said, looking directly at Mulder.

"This is guys night...No talk of women...Unless they're naked and on the screen!", Mulder said, taking a gulp of his beer. "Come on...We can do whatever we want...Watch Star Wars again...do a little on line probing...watch a porno...I'm here to hang with my buds..."

Froehike shook his head. "Obviously you need to talk Mulder...Typically this is the _last_ place you come..."

"Unless you need information..."

"Or our services," Byers spoke, still holding his unopened beer.

"Come on, talk to us, maybe we can help...", Froehike said, looking at his friend.

Mulder was slumped down in the couch, his eyes were sad and distant. "How can you help? We're talking about a real woman and not an inflatable one..."

"Now just a second!", Froehike said, standing up.

"Look...", Mulder said, pulling out the tickets. "Here's two tickets to the Knicks...at least I know someone will get some use out of them..."

Langley snatched the tickets from Mulder's fingers. "Wow...Court-side tickets," he said amazed.

"Sorry it's only two," Mulder said, gulping the cold liquid down his throat.

"She didn't want to go?", Byers said, in a concerned voice.

Mulder looked up to all three Gunmen with his eyes resting on Froehike, watching him for any reactions. They had both been vying for Scully's attention for years and as well as Mulder knew, he was just as bad as Froehike in attracting Scully. "No..."

"When you gonna tell her how you feel?", Langley asked as he pulled the two cases of beers over to the coffee table and placed each hard liquor bottle in front of them.

Mulder slammed his beer down on the coffee table. "Shut up, Langley...I don't know what you're talking about, okay...this is just a bunch of guys...doing guy things...getting drunk...ordering a fuckin pizza...Did anyone order it already? And NOT...I repeat...NOT talking about women!"

"Chill man...One beer and you're already wasted...", Langley laughed.

"I'm not wasted...but I'm gonna be," Mulder said, grabbing up a dusty used glass from the Gunmen's coffee table. He blew into it and then poured himself a large glass of Bourbon. "No talk about women, got it?"

"Let's get that pizza ordered," Froehike said, shaking his head. "Before Mulder here has a damn hissy fit..."

"Fuck you, Froehike!", Mulder said, pouring himself another glass. "Come on...drink with me guys...I don't want to be the only one..."

Byer's stood up and motioned for all the guys to follow him over to the computer table, leaving Mulder alone on the couch, gulping down the warm liquid and following it up with a beer chaser.

"He barely drinks," Byers spoke to Langley. "Obviously something went bad..."

"Think we should butt in, maybe call Scully?", Langley asked.

"Scully's not home," Mulder said, turning to look at them. "I can hear...I'm not deaf...This shit hole isn't that big..."

Byers lowered his voice. "Lets just order the pizza...and try to get him to talk about it...obviously its over Scully..."

"Clearly...", Froehike said, glancing over to Mulder.

"At this rate...he'll be asleep before the pizza arrives...", Langley added.

"I can hold my liquor...", Mulder said, stopping himself from gulping the liquid down, but instead began to sip it. "See...full control..."

"Okay...that's the plan...I think maybe we should contact Scully...just in case..."

"I told you...", Mulder said, with a slight slur. "She's not home...she's at her mother's..."

"That's the plan...I don't want him blowing junks all over our living room tonight," Froehike said, shaking his head. "Poor love-sick bastard..."

Byer's and Langley both looked hard at Froehike.

"Oh come on, " Froehike said, waving them off. "I gave up on her along time ago when I noticed how she looked at the giant jackass over there..."

Langley shook his head laughing. "Yeah right...You probably realized that she was out of your league..."

"Hey, I resent that, Barbie!", he said, glaring at Langley.

"Come one Fellas!', Mulder said, loudly. "This is a par-tay!"

Byer's rolled his eyes. "I'll order the pizza...and call Agent Scully...You two keep him occupied..."

"What about the beer?", Froehike said, glancing at the bounty in front of Mulder.

"You cheap bastard...buy your own," Langley huffed, walking over to Mulder.

"But it's free...", Froehike said, grabbing up another beer and popping the lid.

Mulder reached out with his beer andl clinked both of their cans and began to guzzle the liquid.

Byer's dialed the pizza number of Charles Ole Time Pizza who was used to the Gunmen's strange rules.._.Leave the pizza on top of the milk crate, money would be in an envelope beneath it. Grab the money, place the pizza down, walk away..._ After ordering, Byer's picked up the phone and dialed the number to Dana Scully.

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Facing Facts**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully could feel her mother's eyes on her as she ate her meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "Umm...really good," Scully said, glancing up to her mother. "It's been along time since I've had this..."

"A long time," Maggie said, watching her daughter.

Scully glanced up to see the classic eyebrow raised and she was surprised to see her expression on her mother or vice versa. She knew she looked like both of her parents but she often thought that she including her siblings looked more like their father...but in this instance, she could clearly see that she was the spitting image of her mother. She wondered if her auburn hair would get darker the older she got as well. She was awaken out of her reverie by her mother's booming voice. "What's going on?", Maggie demanded.

"What do you mean?", Scully said, dropping her eyes.

"Dana Katherine Scully...you can't hide things from me!", Maggie said, raising both eyebrows.

Scully looked down at her plate and then back up into her mother's eyes. "I'm on vacation..."

"As flattered as I am...", Maggie began. "I'm not buying it..."

Scully smiled shyly and then cleared her throat. Maggie knew immediately that Dana was trying to be cautious. "Really...I have a week off...a surprise to me..."

Maggie's eyes narrowed and she could see Dana swallow hard. Just then, Scully's phone rang and she looked relieved. "Scully?"

"Agent Scully...this is John Byer's..."

"What's wrong with Mulder!", she said, jumping up from her dining room chair.

"Nothing...I don't mean to alarm you...Its just...Mulder's getting a little drunk...We thought we'd tell you before he got out of hand..."

Scully glanced at her mother for a second and then focused on the phone call. "Where is he?"

"He's with us...at our place..."

She rolled her eyes. "John...put him in a cab...I'm sure he'll sleep it off...but I'm not driving back just because he's drunk...I'm on vacation...", she stressed. "Mulder's a big boy, he can handle himself..."

"We just thought...that maybe..."

"What that I'd come and take him off your hands?", she asked angrily. "Look...I'm with my mother...I've got to go," she said, hanging up.

She sat back down and Maggie was staring her dead in the eyes. "Dana...what's going on? Did you and Fox have a fight?"

"No, " Scully said, looking down at her hands. "Nothing like that...I just needed to get away...", she sighed.

"So you're avoiding him...", Maggie said, sitting back.

Scully had a flash of surprise cross her face but then she looked back down to her hands. Maggie watched as she then tucked a piece of stray hair back behind her ear. "Okay...Yes...I'm avoiding him..."

"But why?", Maggie said, shocked.

Dana was staring at her nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. Maggie shook her head. "Dana...You love 'em...You can't hide your feelings forever..."

Scully huffed. "What?", she said in a high pitch voice. "Ha...What?", she said, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"I know you...and I know love when I see it...", Maggie said, standing up and walking over to her daughter's side. "You haven't dated a man since you met him...Why do you think that is?"

Scully's head dropped. "I've tried too...", she said, quietly.

"But they're not him, are they?"

Scully glanced up into her mother's eyes. "No...they're not..."

"Then why are you avoiding him?"

"Because I don't know if I'm ready...", she said with a hysterical laugh. "I...ah...I wanted this day to come...but I never thought it would...", she said, as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Your terrified aren't you?", she said, wiping away her daughter's tear. "You're past that all now, the both of you...past the what-if's...the maybe's...the hoping...It's time...don't you think?"

Scully nodded though she was unsure. "What if...What if..."

Maggie chuckled. "I wish you could see what the rest of us have seen...even Bill knows you're in love with him and that Fox is in love with you...why do you think Bill hates him so much?"

"Because of Missy?", she said, looking at her mother. "He knows Mulder is in love with me?"

"First of all...Bill doesn't really believe Fox was the reason for Missy's death. I've had long talks with Bill, just he and I and I _know_ that for a fact...He just hates him because you're in love with him...and he's your big brother. We've all known you both were in love for years...even Missy knew it..."

Scully smiled shyly. "Really?", she said, as her stomach tightened.

"You know that he is, don't you?"

Scully looked her mother in the eye. "Yes...I know..."

"Then what are you waiting for?", Maggie asked.

"Ah...", Scully began. "It's...not...that easy...The rules state..."

"Horse pucky...", Maggie huffed. "Your afraid that if you let him know that things will change and that you'll lose your friendship...the one your so comfortable in..."

"Yes," Scully sighed.

"You're dad and I were best friends too...", Maggie smiled widely. Her eyes were distant, remembering her husband. "You're gonna have to face the fact that things have already changed between you...I saw it in his eyes when I met him...when you went missing...How he acted when you were gone...not as a partner...but a man in love...I saw it in your eyes when he gave you that video...Dana, you can't go one family dinner without worrying about him or having this far off look in your eyes like you can't be happy without your better half... and Dana...Fox is that half...You can either be miserable and pretend that you don't know that you're in love with him or you can be happy..."

Scully looked her mother in the eyes. "Okay..."

"Okay," Maggie said, turning from her. "Let me get the ice cream," she said, heading towards the kitchen.

Scully sat in the dining room alone. Her mind was on Mulder and she knew the reason he was drunk. She knew it was because of her brush-off. She sighed loudly and shook her head. _Ah...Mulder...,_ she thought to herself. _I do love you..._

"Pizza!", Froehike said, dumping the large cardboard box on the table. Within a few minutes, each guy had grabbed a piece and was tearing into it.

Mulder smiled. "Good...Better than near my place..."

"Put some food on that stomach, Mulder...", Byers stated. "It'll help to absorb some of the alcohol.

"I'm not drunk...I know exactly what I'm doing...and saying," he said, as his eyes rolled slightly.

"Right!", Langley said.

"You guys ever been in love?", Mulder said, suddenly.

Froehike tapped Byer's on the leg getting his attention. "I have...", Byer's said. "You know the story...Suzanne Modeski..."

Both Froehike and Langley were silent. Mulder chewed on his crust and then reached down and grabbed another slice. "I don't know what more I can do...", he said, with a sigh. "I told her I loved her once...she didn't believe me...", he said, pouring himself another glass of bourbon. The last drop fell into his glass. "I had it all planned out...a whole weekend...I was gonna take her sight seeing...like tourists...Go wherever she wanted to go..," he sighed. "Not as Agents but as a man and a woman...I was even willing to go shopping with her...and hold the bags like some whipped wuss..."

Froehike exchanged glances with Langley and they both hung on his every word. They were getting the drunken exclusive and they were hoping he would spill it all before he was too drunk to give them all the rest of the details. No one spoke a word as they waited for him to speak.

"I've been planning it for weeks...", he said, taking a larger cup of the liquor this time. "I wanted to dazzle her...take her to the game uninterrupted this time...I wanted to take a carriage ride through Central Park..."

"Cliche," Langley coughed.

Mulder seemed unfazed. "I just wanted...to show her this time...not just tell her..."

They waited for him to continue but when he didn't, they looked at each other. They turned back and Mulder had fallen asleep on the couch sitting up, still gripping the glass of bourbon. They pulled the glass from his hands, and then helped his long legs onto the couch. He curled up to a pillow and they placed a blanket over him. "Let him sleep that off...", Byers said, shaking his head.

"Damn...I feel guilty now looking at this tickets," Langley said, tossing them down on the coffee table.

"We got to convince him to go ahead with the date...We have to intervene...", Byers said, thinking. "I don't think she sounded too eager to come back though..."

"We'll kidnap her if we have too," Froehike said.

Langley and Byers looked at him closely again. "I gave up on that fantasy along time ago," Froehike huffed.

"Okay...we need to work out the details...", they said, walking back over to the computers. "These two are hopeless...if we don't intervene...they may never get together..."

"But it has to seem like it's their ideal...", Langley said. "Or partially...something...we'll work it all out..."

"Gotcha...", Froehike added. "It'll kill me...but it must be done..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Facing Facts**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Froehike glanced over to the passenger seat where Mulder was stirring. "He's awake," he said to Langley seated behind them.

"I can see that," Langley said annoyed. "We get them there and then what?"

Mulder sat up and opened his eyes. "Where the hell am I?", he said, staring out at the highway before him. The constant movement was making him nauseous.

"Close to New York, my good friend," Froehike added. "We didn't think you could drive past out..."

Mulder's head was spinning and his stomach began to lurch. "Pull over! Pull over!", he said, rolling down the window. He spew vomit all over the side of the van, just as Froehike had pulled off the highway.

"Great...", Langley said, picking a few pizza chunks out of his hair. "I hope Byers is having better luck with this little scheme than we are!"

Scully opened the guest bedroom door and walked down the steps with her overnight bag in her hand. She dropped it near the door and then headed back to the kitchen. She could smell bacon and fresh coffee. She entered the kitchen and walked up to her mother standing next to the stove. She kissed her equally short mother on the cheek. "I've got to go..."

Maggie smiled. "Your gonna face it?"

Scully sighed. "Yes...I'm not afraid of anything...I can face everything except...telling Mulder..."

"That you love him...", Maggie said, looking her in the eye.

"Yes...telling him I love him...", she said, as her cheeks reddened. "Its the scariest thing I've ever done in my life..."

"It will be worth it...", Maggie said, pointing towards the table. "Sit and eat first...and then go..."

Scully smiled and then walked over and sat at the table. She grabbed the cup of steaming hot hazelnut coffee and sipped on it. "It smells so good in here...", Scully sighed.

Maggie sat two plates down in front of their space. She kissed the top of Scully's head and then sat down across from her. "I'm glad you came...", she smiled.

Scully smiled back and then began to eat her hefty breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns. She hadn't eaten such a heavy meal in a long time and so she ate it slowly, trying not to stuff herself to quickly with the delicious meal. After she'd finished, she kissed her mother again on the cheek and they hugged and then Scully grabbed her coat and flung open the front door to find John Byers with his hand raised to knock. "Where's Mulder?", she said, frantic.

John hid his smile, this was exactly the reaction he wanted from her. "He decided to go to New York anyway...took the boys with him...Said he might as well look into an old X-File while there...He seemed a little troubled...", he said, watching for her reaction.

Scully's eyes widened and her mouth grew tight. John looked past Scully to her mother standing behind her. "Mrs. Scully!"

"Hello...", Maggie said, to the man she'd seen but couldn't remember his name. "Is Fox in trouble?"

Scully's mouth tightened and her entire body went rigid. She turned. "I've got to go, mom...Got to go to New York..."

Maggie nodded and they hugged one last time. Scully then turned and walked briskly following behind John to Mulder's car. They sped off at top speed for the four and a half hour drive to New York City.

"What the hell are we doing here?", Mulder said as their Gunmen's van spun through the car wash.

"Game tonight!", Langley said, pulling out the tickets.

"There's only two tickets...Its sold out..."

"Never under-estimate our talents, Mulder," Langley huffed. "If we can get you into a secure government facility, don't you think we can get you into Madison Square Garden?", he said, offended.

Mulder sipped on his hot coffee as his head pounded from a severe hang-over. "Oh yeah...", he said with a slight moan.

Mulder twisted around so he could see both Gunmen. "Where did you say Byer's was?"

Froehike glanced up at the rear-view mirror at Langley. "He...ah...", he stammered.

"He had to close down the fort," Langley added. "He's bringing your car here...Where ever here is...", he said, as the green light in the Car Wash flashed for Froehike to start the car and drive off. "He'll meet us where-ever we need him too..."

Mulder nodded. "Guys night out, right?"

"Right!", they both agreed.

"No women...Just us guys...", Mulder said sadly.

This was not the trip to New York he had planned for himself and Scully. He knew the guys were trying to cheer him up but he still wished he was alone with Scully. He just wanted to be with only her...it didn't matter where or what they were doing...He just wanted her.

Scully's heart was racing. She knew that Mulder would get into trouble without her there with him. It had been proven time and time again that the moment he was out of her sight, it always ended with her huddled over him in an emergency room. Byer's sat in the passenger seat and was talking to her but she couldn't focus on a word he was saying. She needed to get to New York fast. She needed to see him...She needed to know he was okay...Her heart was racing and all she could think of was that she hadn't yet told him she loved him. She promised herself the moment she laid eyes on him that she would tell him..._If only he were alright._..

"I'm sure he's okay...", Byers said, reassuringly, trying not to get Scully to be too frightened.

"What case did he say he was going to investigate?", she asked again.

"He didn't say...", he said, watching as she weaved through traffic.

He gripped his seat belt and checked it several times as the small redhead weaved in and out of the lanes coming dangerously close at times to other vehicles.

"We have to find him...", she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Byers nodded but he knew that once she found out they had tricked her she would probably shoot them. He was in no rush to get the tiny redhead to New York to find out the truth. He knew that all three of them would have to stay clear of Scully for a long time after this recent stunt. He could see the fear in her eyes and the white knuckle grip she held on the steering wheel and he wished at that moment that he was with Mulder instead of her. But soon, she and Mulder would be reunited and then he and the other Gunmen could slip away, hopefully without too much violence from the small beauty.

P**lease Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Facing Facts**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder looked around at Froehike and Langley who were excited to visit the Spy Store on West 4th street and he was sick to his stomach. This was the guys nerdy fantasy but it was not what he wanted, not at all. He picked up his phone and dialed Maggie Scully's number. The phone rang until the answering machine picked up. He left another message saying simply to have Scully call him and then hung up. He rolled his eyes as Froehike and Langley argued with the equally nerdy salesman about the efficiency of the commercial tracking devices verses those they had created. They were trying to convince the sales guy to buy their version which angered him even further. "This is a store...I don't know anything about all that...The sign says No Solicitation!', the curly haired man yelled.

Mulder smirked. "Come on fellas...Let's go somewhere else..."

"Yes...go!", the salesman screamed, pointing to the door.

Froehike turned to the other customers. "If you want the government to know EXACTLY where ever you are...Stick with this stuff!"

"Yeah...," Langley agreed, glaring at the sales guy as they let the door swing close behind them.

"Okay," Mulder said, bored. "Now what?"

"Ah...", Langley said, glancing at Froehike. "Food?"

"Yeah...I'm starved...", Froehike said, glancing at his cell phone. He nodded to Langley, letting him know that Byers had called him, letting them know that they were in town.

"Where should we go? There's a million restaurants here...", Langley questioned.

"I know where...", Mulder said, heading back to the van. "Come with me..."

After a little difficulty in finding parking, Mulder, Froehike and Langley walked a few blocks to the Skylight Diner on 9th street in Hells Kitchen. Mulder opened the door to the quaint diner for the shorter Froehike, while Langley held the door and let Mulder walk in. They strolled over to a table and plopped down, staring at the menu's in front of them. "Whenever Scully and I come to New York...", he said, sheepishly. "We come here..."

The two Gunmen nodded. They knew Mulder's mind hadn't strayed one moment from Scully. A dark haired waitress approached them with a small folded piece of paper and a pen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ice Tea for me...", Mulder smiled. "I'm paying guys so get what you want..."

Langley looked shocked. "I'll have a chocolate milk shake..."

"Cappuccino...", Froehike added.

"Anything for starters?", the eager waitress asked.

"I'll have your Matzoh Ball soup," Mulder said. "Guys?"

"Nothing...", Froehike said. "I wouldn't want to get filled up on appetizers..."

"Yeah...same as the old guy," Langley said, pointing to Froehike.

"You ugly ass girl!", Froehike shot back.

"Okay, okay...fellas...", Mulder said, with a slight smile.

The waitress looked confused but she wrote down the order and within a few minutes she'd returned with their drinks and Mulder's soup. Langley glanced at Froehike and then stood up. "I've got to hit the head...I'll be right back..."

Mulder nodded but he was busy enjoying his soup. Froehike sipped slowly on his coffee in between glancing at his watch. Langley walked into the men's bathroom and then called Byers. "9th street...Skylight Diner..."

Byer's glanced over to Scully as she cursed at the traffic lights and yellow cabs that were blocking her way into Manhattan. "Okay," he said, hanging up. "Found them...Skylight Diner..."

Scully looked surprised. "That's where Mulder and I go when we come to town..."

"Then the guys should feel honored that he took them there...", Byers smiled. "You know how to get there?"

"Yes, " she sighed. "Be there soon...Hold on!", she said, as she cut through an alley, causing Byer's to fly back in his seat.

He checked his seat belt again, making sure it would hold him. He trusted Scully but '_A_ _Frightened Scully worried about Mulder'_ wasn't one you played with.

Mulder pushed his bowl away and began to thumb at the table as Langley walked back and sat down. He took a sip of his milkshake, his eyes glued to his shorter companion. They're eyes locked and Froehike nodded. They both knew that the moment Scully entered the restaurant, they would have to run for their lives!

Scully in Mulder's car with government plates, parked in a spot she'd normally be towed in. She jumped out of the car and started running. John had trouble keeping up with her. She threw open the diner's doors and scanned the crowd until her eyes fell upon Mulder. "Mulder...", she sighed.

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself as she approached him. Froehike was the first to spot her and his eyes widened and he hopped up immediately.

"What's wrong?", Mulder questioned.

"Ah...Scully...", he said, glancing at Langley who was standing up as well.

Mulder twisted around in his chair and could see the mass of red hair that stood out amongst the mid-afternoon rush. He could see her hair darting around past servers and customers. Langley grabbed Froehike's arm and they suddenly slipped away as Mulder's attention was squarely on the red head that was approaching him. When she was visible, he stood up and looked her over. It was clear to him that she had been frightened. _Was it him that had worried her_, he wondered. Neither Scully nor Mulder noticed Froehike and Langley joining John as they slipped through the crowd, out the diner door and back onto the crowded New York street headed for the van. They needed to get out of town where Scully could not reach them. They ran as fast as they could and got in the van and sped off, surprised they had made it unharmed...for now.

Scully stopped in her tracks as she looked at Mulder. "Mulder..."

Mulder walked over to her and immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong Scully?", he said, concerned.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mulder, are you okay?", she said, looking up into his eyes. "Byers told me you were about to investigate an X-file and you know what happens when you go off by yourself..."

"He told you what?", he said, glancing over to the empty chairs. He looked around for either of the Gunmen but he couldn't find them. Scully too was looking around for them.

"Mulder?", she said, questioningly.

Mulder smiled and then wrapped his arms again around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. "The guys...Another of there pranks...Scully...I'm okay...I wasn't investigating anything...I woke up in their van and they told me they'd printed tickets for us to have a guys night at the game..."

Scully's eyes darkened. "Those jerks!", she snarled. "Mulder, I was terrified you'd get into trouble..."

Mulder was enjoying holding her in his arms. He looked down at her lips and he leaned in and kissed her. A few minutes later he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Scully...I'm in love with you...", he said, letting out the air in his lungs. "I'm not doped up...I'm telling you the truth..."

Scully's eyes brightened and a wide smile spread across her lips. She tightened her grip across his waist. "Mulder...I'm in love with you too...", she said as her eyes teared up. "I've been so scared to tell you..."

Mulder grinned widely and then leaned back down to press his lips against hers. Scully reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and then opened her mouth to him. Mulder took the invitation and slid his tongue into her mouth and the kiss immediately became frantic and passionate. They were unaware that they were the floor show for the diner.

"Hey, hey, there...", the waitress said, as she walked up to them. "This is a family diner..."

Scully reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry...", she blushed.

Mulder continued to hold Scully against him and she could feel why. "Ah...Scully...", he said, looking back down at her.

"I already know," she giggled. "Just...sit down quickly," she said, gesturing to the chair.

As fast as Mulder could he sat back down but not before his 'condition' was observed by a few elderly women. "Filthy," one of them huffed, shaking her head at them both.

Scully broke out into laughter and Mulder's heart soared, his erection almost forgotten as he watched in amazement at Scully laughing as she seated herself down next to him. She reached out and held his hand. "I love you Mulder...", she said, and then looked away bashfully.

"I love you too...", he said, and then pulled her arm so she was a mere inches from his lips. He kissed her again but this time they were aware that all eyes were on them.

"Get a room!", one of the elderly women screamed.

Scully smiled against Mulder's lips, brushing against them softly. "That's the plan...", she sighed.

Mulder's eyes grew wide. "We can go..."

"I'm starving, Mulder...and this is our restaurant when we come to town," she smiled. "And we do have a game to go too tonight?"

"Yes...", he smiled. "We do..."

"So we'll have lunch...", she said, turning to look at him directly, giving Mulder chills as her eyes darkened and became lustful, a look he'd never seen before. "We'll check into a hotel...then go to dinner...and then the game..."

"Scully...I think we better save the hotel for last, " he said, closing his eyes briefly, trying to tap down his erection again. His own hazel eyes had become lustful as well. "Because I'm not gonna want to come back out after wards...I have plans for you..."

Scully gasped as she stared into the dark swirls of his eyes. "Okay...", she said, looking pleased. "Let's order then..."

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Facing Facts **

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder couldn't keep his eyes off Scully. Her face had relaxed and her beautiful sky blue eyes were sparkling and a wide smile teased at her luscious red lips. Mulder wanted another taste of those lips but he was sure that they were under a microscope by all the customers around them and so all he could do was squeeze her hand and let his eyes wander. She had a form fitting pink sweater on which accentuated her breasts. He couldn't help staring. His eyes would drift from her gorgeous face down to her cherry red lips on down to her breasts.

She laughed as she watched him. Mulder's eyes were dark and every time he gazed at her he licked his lips which made her crazy. He was dressed casual in a tight-fitting t-shirt that showed off his muscular frame. He had no undershirt underneath and she could see the small tuff of hair poking through at the top of his shirt and she wanted so badly to touch him there but she couldn't, not with all eyes upon them. Scully had no ideal what she'd ordered until the waitress brought her the plate. She wasn't paying attention to even eating it as she gazed at Mulder. She glanced away occasionally to take a bite of her salad as he bit into his burger but mostly her attention was on him, his golden skin that looked so warm and inviting, his grin that always made her swoon and the shock of his dark black hair that under the light of the restaurant shown the highlights of brown that were often hidden.

Scully gasped when Mulder's fingers slowly trailed up her arm. She watched him as he traced her small fingers and then on up her arms, circling her skin as he seared her. She stood up abruptly to Mulder's surprise but then she grabbed his hand. "Let's go...", she said.

Mulder smiled and then reached into his pocket and tossed thirty dollars onto the table as he continued to hold Scully's hand. He stood up and had to resist tossing her over his shoulder as they slowly walked to the door, hand in hand. As soon as they were clear of the restaurants windows, Mulder grabbed Scully and pressed her back up against the wall and then engulfed her in his arms, attacking her mouth with an intensity that took her breath away but she matched his desire equally.

"Hey, no P.D.A, pal..", some unknown person yelled.

"The things you see on the streets of New York," a woman huffed.

Mulder didn't care as he continued to plunge his tongue deeper into her mouth, exploring and caressing her. A tap on the back stopped him though. Without letting go of her, he looked up to see a uniformed New York officer smiling broadly in his face. "Hey," he said, in a thick Brooklyn accent. "We have hotels for that..."

Mulder stepped back but his long arms still gripped her arms. Scully's face was flushed and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Mulder. Mulder smiled back at the officer. "Young love...", he said, breathing heavily.

"Um huh," the officer said as he focused on a noticeably beautiful and aroused Scully.

Mulder pulled her closer to his side and the officer broke his staring to look up at Mulder's stern face. He then backed away and walked off down the street. Mulder with his arms around Scully's shoulders, walked over to his car where she had parked it using his government exempt stickers. He opened the door for her and she climbed in and then lingered above her. He gave her another quick kiss and then walked around to the drivers seat. As soon as he sat down and closed the door there lips were locked again until they were breathing heavily and there eyes were laden with desire.

"I'm gonna kill the Lone Gunmen," she said, licking her lips as she nipped at his lower lips.

"Don't hurt them too badly, Scully...We may still need them," he said, as he ran his thumb over her jaw. She was nearly straddling his leg and his pants were excruciatingly tight. "Scully?", he said, pulling back from her. "Why didn't you want to come with me here?"

She removed her leg off of his lap and sat back, smiling as she again licked her lips, looking out of the window. "I don't know...", she said, finally. "To tell you the truth...I needed to get away from you."

"But why?", he said, concerned.

She laughed and then looked down at the incredibly large bulge in his pants. She gasped and stared as Mulder watched her, his erection growing even larger until he could barely breath. "Scully, stop looking or we may get arrested for indecent exposure," he said, shielding his crotch with his hands.

Reluctantly, she turned away. "Okay...Okay...", she said, breathing heavily. "I was very close to bonking you in the office yesterday, Mulder..."

"Jesus!", he screamed, throwing open the car door and stepping out, pressing himself against the car door. "Peacock Family...Peacock Family...It's NOT working!", he screamed.

He was pressing his 'condition' against the window, trying to get some control over himself as Scully was locked on to his 'member' through the window. A few cars and bike riders rolled past him and he smiled and waved as they passed by, feeling stupid. "Peacock Family! Damn it, the Peacocks...Ugly...Deformed...Mrs. Peacock..."

And as Scully watched, his erection deflated right before her eyes and before she could get her hands on it. She was very disappointed. Mulder then opened the car door and then rolled down the window so the cool wind could penetrate the car. "Scully...We'll talk about this later...or else there won't be a later...", he said, without looking at her. "We need to go some place where we can get our minds off of...you know...or else...I'll get the first hotel we see...if we make it that far...Its up to you..."

"What about the game, Mulder? We never get to go..."

"Fuck the game," he said, as his erection returned.

"Let's get a hotel Mulder..."

Mulder then turned to look at her. "You sure?"

She glanced back down at the large protrusion that had quickly return in his pants. "VERY sure," she nodded feverishly.

Mulder pulled off and nearly hit a car as he sped off to the nearest hotel. He was trying to remember where they would stay and then he'd remember he usually would choose the worst hotels around and he wanted Scully to go someplace nice for a change. He wanted to go where he originally had planned to take her, The Four Seasons. Mulder was a man on a mission...he needed to get Scully in bed as fast as possible if only the streets weren't littered with yellow cabs.

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Facing Facts**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder paid for the Park View Tower Suite with the a wrap around view of the city at a whopping $2,000 per night. Scully was surprised that he could afford the money but then again, he did wear Armani as his regular FBI wardrobe. They had no luggage to check in and as soon as they got there key they were in a rush to the elevator and up to the floor of their room.

Mulder opened the door and Scully jumped up into his arms, and he barely was able to close it as they pressed their bodies against each other, they're tongues darting in and out. The room had a a king sized bed, a combined living and bedroom area with a partner-style desk, a marble-top bar, a marble bathroom with a deep soaking tub, a glass enclosed shower as well as other amenities. Mulder was convinced Scully would love it, if she would take her eyes off him for a moment as they ripped off their shirts, pressed up against the door from the incredible king sized bed just a few yards away. Mulder picked Scully up and threw her down on the soft bed. Within a few minutes, he had stripped out of his pants and then he slipped off hers. She lay on the bed in her underwear and bra as he leaned over her, still in his boxers. He was the only thing she could see, he was the only thing she wanted to see. He gazed down into Scully's ocean blue eyes. "I love you so much Scully...", he said, as he pushed the hair out of her face and ran kisses down to her throat.

"I love you too Mulder," she said, breathlessly.

He smiled and then leaned down for a kiss on her ruby red lips, devouring her mouth. "Scully...I've loved you for so long," he said, as tears came to his eyes. "So long..."

"Me too...Mulder...since the day I met you..."

"Me too," he smiled. "This is it for me...no one else, Scully...just you and me..."

"I know...", she said, as they kissed sweetly. "I'm yours and your mine, Mulder...It's been that way for years..."

"That's right," he smiled, as he ran his heated hands all over her body. She watched as his deep hazel eyes changed from playful to admirable."Wow, Scully...Not even in all of my fantasies were you this beautiful..."

Scully kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're perfect to me..."

He ran his tongue over her mouth making her moan softly. "Now that's what I want to hear...less talking and more moaning!"

"Mmm hmmm", she said, pulling him to down to her and plunging her tongue into his hot mouth.

He traced her curves with his fingers and then kissed her passionately, as their desires were finally unleashed.

Scully woke up laying against Mulder's bare chest. She could smell a mixture of his masculine scent and of sweat from two rounds of love making and she breathed in deeply. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and he squeezed her shoulders. "I can't believe I'm holding you...", he said in amazement. "All these years..."

"Me either...I didn't think this day would ever come...", she smiled.

"I did I just thought I'd be an old man by the time I finally got you to love me...", he said, looking down at her.

She shifted so she could look up into his face. "Mulder...I was attracted to you immediately..."

A smile formed on his face. "Really?"

"Yes...", she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "You had those glasses on...you looked so sexy...with your tie loosened...You couldn't tell?"

Mulder smiled. "A little...but you couldn't tell I thought you were gorgeous?"

Scully giggled. "Mulder...You were practically in my lap ever since then...", she chuckled. "I was just scared to let it happen...I've made that mistake before..."

"With Jack?"

She sat up on her elbow so she could look him directly in the eye. Mulder was happy that she wasn't in a rush to cover her breasts. She giggled as she watched him change from contentment to elation to horny in a matter of seconds. "Mulder?", she said, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?", he said, looking back up at her. "God you're beautiful..."

She pressed her lips against his. "I could kiss you all day...", she sighed.

"Sounds like a plan..."

"It does," she smiled. "But...back to what I was saying...Jack and a few other's, I had a history of getting involved with my professor, with my superior's of some sort...", she said, innocently.

Mulder directly at her. "Really?"

"Yes...", she smiled shyly. "They were all older than me by a few years...some much older..."

Mulder's eyebrows raised. "How much older..."

Scully smirked. "Anyway...the day I met you I was actually in a long standing relationship..."

"You were?", he said shocked, as his voice cracked slightly. "You never mentioned it all these years...What was his name?"

"Ethan...", she said, grasping the corner of Mulder's massive hands.

"Was he a grandpa too?"

Scully giggled. "No...He was older though...but he was the first guy I dated that was closer to my age range and wasn't my boss or professor..."

"So you're saying...had I known you a few years before we would've been _knocking boots_ back then?"

"Colorful," she sighed, with a smile. "Probably...You are sexy...But that's why I didn't want to admit my feelings for you for so long...and then I thought that maybe it was better if we remained friends...and then I just became afraid of things changing and losing what we have. But I know one thing...the moment I saw you...there was this electricity...Ethan wasn't supportive of me working with you. I had to make a choice...and believe it or not, it wasn't that hard."

"I never knew Scully...", he said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I told you once Mulder that I didn't believe in soul mates..."

"I remember...And now?"

She smiled again. "You've always been mine..."

"I am," he said, planting another kiss on her lips. "Wow...one kiss and I get rock hard..."

"Mulder!", she said, gently slapping his chest.

"That only makes me hornier," he said, as he kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"What about you? Before you met me...What's the story..."

Mulder pulled back and sighed. "I never told you everything about my relationship with Diana."

He could see Scully's eyes darken and her body stiffened. She glanced down embarrassed that she still reacted that way towards a woman that was dead a few months by then. He lifted her chin up. "Scully...Diana...was my partner, just like you...but I was young...and I fell in love with her or so I thought...truthfully I didn't know true-love until I found you..."

She smiled as he continued to hold her chin. "I married her...but we had it annulled...and then she accepted an assignment to Berlin."

Scully swallowed hard. "Okay...", she said, clearing her throat. "That explains a lot..."

"But I've been in love with you from day one...I knew it was love with the whole Barry thing..."

Scully smiled. "I have to say, it was love at first sight for me too Mulder...Why do you think I never went out with anyone?"

"Why do you think I didn't?", he said, kissing her lips. "You know, there's a huge marble tub with our names on it...And it fills in seconds..."

"Hmmm," she smiled.

For the first time Scully began to glance around the luxurious hotel room. "Mulder...this is such a beautiful place...so expensive..."

"This is where I originally planned to take you...it wasn't just for the game," he said, pointing to the wrap-around view. "You can see the whole city from here."

"It's beautiful...", she sighed.

"You're beautiful...", he stated.

She gasped and smiled shyly.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, engulfing her. "Now come on, let's get some use out of that tub..."

**Please Leave a Review: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Facing Facts**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder sat in the large sunk in tub with Scully in between his legs. She kept dipping his left hand into the bubble laden water, raising his hand up to where she could blow the bubbles all over the bathroom. Mulder's right hand though was busy trying to sculpt Scully's shortly-cut flaming red hair with bubbles in a hair creation of his own making. They were laughing hysterically at their own silliness, enjoying the ease in which they touched one another. Mulder's right hand would slip from her head to her breast where he would cup it, swirl around the nipple and then leave a trail of bubbles back up to her new-do.

"Are you done?", she giggled.

"I need my other hand..."

She let go and he then piled a mess of bubbles on top of her head, trying to shape her red hair into a Mohawk. "Hmmm...I think I'm done...Perfection...I'm spent...", he chuckled.

She reached up to touch her head and rolled her eyes. "Umm...I don't think you would've fallen for me if I looked like this everyday..."

"Scully...I'd always want to hump you...You're beautiful always..."

She leaned her back against his wet soapy chest. "Ummm, this feels good, laying here with you like this..."

"I can't stop smiling," he said, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He had to also laugh at Scully's bubble Mohawk. He smoothed her hair down and then kissed her temple. "You're gorgeous...and you're mine...all mine..."

"I am...", she smiled. "And you're all mine..."

"Forever and ever...", he said, kissing her silky smooth shoulders.

"You know...it's still early Mulder...The game doesn't start for another two hours...we can still go..."

His eyes were glued to her body but he looked up. "You still want too?"

"We have never once actually set foot in a stadium...all those times you bought tickets...I think we should..."

"Okay...", as he trailed kisses. "I'm starving though...I don't want to eat too much...but I think I better order us some room service..."

"The water's getting cold...", she said, turning up so she can see him.

He gave her a quick peck on the eye. "Okay...", he said, grabbing her by the waist and standing her up in the tub.

He sat there a moment watching as the bubbles trailed down her back, to her buttocks and then down her small but strong legs. She turned back to look at him, a sly smile on her lips. "Mulder...", she said, reaching for a towel off the rack.

"What?", he said, innocently. "I was enjoying the view..."

Scully smirked and went to wrap herself with the towel but Mulder stood up suddenly and pressed his body tightly against hers. She turned around quickly and their mouths opened to each other as they kissed passionately. Mulder then took the towel and wrapped it around her waist. She could feel his strong arms encircling her and it comforted her. She gazed up into his bright hazel eyes and she could see pure love registered there. He had a smile on his face just as she did. Her mouth ached from smiling so much and she was sure Mulder probably felt the same. He gave her another peck and then stepped out of the tub. This time Scully was engrossed in the scenery but Mulder picked her up like a small child and placed her feet on a towel on the marble floor. He handed her another towel off the towel rack and like he had done, she wrapped it around his waist, pinching his butt as she did. They both giggled like teenagers and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom behind him. They both decided to forgo their underwear and slip the only clothes they had back on as they waited for room service.

Scully sat down on the couch molding her body to his while he flipped channel's looking for something to watch. Scully stood up and walked over to the windows and looked out at the expanse of the city as far as the eye could see. As many times as she'd been to New York, she had never seen it this way before. She was so happy and content, she was with Mulder. "Its gorgeous...Thank You for this Mulder..."

"My pleasure," he smiled, as he bent down and pulled her into his arms.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mulder gripped her hand. "To be continued..."

After a light meal, it was getting close to game time, so Mulder grabbed the tickets and they walked hand in hand out of the hotel, into his car and drove to Madison Square Gardens. After wrangling through the crowd, Mulder's hand on his spot on the nape of Scully's back, they made it to their court-side seats. Mulder was trying hard to pay attention to the game but he kept drifting back to the beautiful red head, who was arm in arm, holding his hand and staring back with brightly-lit blue eyes full of love and with an equal intensity as his own snatching his breath away. They were in a world to themselves, fully unaware of the screaming, whistling and calls from players all around them. Even as a 6 ft tall basketball player nearly plowed into them, sending chairs all over the place, Mulder simply wrapped his arm around Scully's shoulder, shielding her. That simple gesture turned into a deep passionate kiss. They heard nothing as others yelped, pointed, hooted and hollared as they kissed. The camera-man who was filming the players little accident into the sideline then focused on the couple who were kissing despite the chaos around them. The camera-man zoomed in and broadcast the kiss on the big screen as an announcer joked that "Nothing was stopping those two..."

Skinner's slice of pizza was inches from his mouth as he eyed the couple he clearly recognized, whose brief appearance on screen had stopped him mid-bite. He tossed the slice down and grabbed up his beer and then smiled to himself, shaking his head. He just hoped no one else recognized the unknown couple.

"Told you, it worked!", Langley said, slamming a beer on the coffee table. "Now pay up!"

Froehike huffed loudly and then pulled out a five dollar bill tossing it on the table. "Don't be so smug, you ass-hole!"

"They _did_ realize this was being broadcast everywhere, didn't they?", Byer's said, looking puzzled as he watched the players running back and forth on the court.

Langley eyed the television screen. "I don't think they even know anyone else exists at this point."

"You can't really tell it's them...", Froehike said, questioningly.

"Yeah...his hand is covering part of her face...and her hands are covering his..."

"You can't...really tell its them...", Froehike repeated, shooting a look at the other men for reassurance.

"At least we know she isn't about to bust down our door and murder us where we stand, fellas...", Byers added. "That's a small blessing..."

"Yeah, maybe when they get back, she'll thank us," Langley added.

Langley glanced from Froehike and then Byers. "We better go underground for awhile..."

"I agree!", Froehike nodded.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Facing Facts**

**Part 9**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit. **

Scully collapsed on top of Mulder and he moved quickly to cover her sweat laced body to prevent a chill as they both tried to steady their breathing. Scully's forehead was covered with sweat that mingled with the sweat of Mulder's shoulder as she snuggled into him. Mulder could tell she had fallen asleep and he smiled to himself, content to let her sleep on top of him since she weighed very little. After awhile his stomach began to grumble and he knew that they only had a few hours more before check-out time. He carefully lay her to the side of him and covered her shoulders. She was far gone. He sat up on the side of the bed and ordered room service and then walked briskly into the bathroom to take a quick shower in the glass showers they hadn't used yet. After his shower, he threw back on his jeans with a brand new Knicks t-shirt just as room service knocked on the door. He opened it and tried hard to shield Scully from the stranger's view. The guy was a professional, so he stared only at Mulder. Mulder gave him a tip and then pulled the tray into the room. He sat each item out on to the table, including the steaming hot pot of coffee.

Within a few minutes, Scully's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't surprised that she would awaken to the smell of coffee. "Hey sleepy-head," he said, kissing the top of her forehead. "I got you eggs and bacon, oatmeal, bagels, fruit...coffee...danishes...whatever you'd want...I ordered it all...just in case..."

Scully smiled up to him. "You're a beautiful man, Mulder...I'm so in love with you," she said, opening her eyes.

"God, Scully...Every time you say that...it gives me chills," he said, kissing her lips. "Mmmm...and I'm so, so in love with you..."

"Mmm...Breakfast smells good...", she said, sitting up. "Let me get in the shower..."

"Okay," he said, as she stood up bare and walked boldly into the bathroom.

He smiled to himself and listened to the water turn on. He poured himself a cup of coffee and nibbled on a few pieces of bacon as he waited. She came out with a towel wrapped around her head and around her body. She kissed him on the cheek and then dressed back into her sweater and jeans and then padded barefoot over to the table. "What's your pleasure?", he asked.

"I'm starving," she said, as she let the towel fall from her head exposing red curls all over her delicate face.

Mulder was mesmerized as he watched every small movement she made. "Besides," she continued. "If I recall...my energy has been spent lately...", she said, with a smirk. "I'm surprised I can walk and talk at this point..."

"Hmmm...we'll then that's a failing on my part," he chuckled.

Scully giggled. "I look forward to it...", she said, as he filled her plate.

He was surprised to see Scully, _his __Scull_y, that ate yogurt and salads for lunch, tear into a generous helping of scrambled eggs, bacon, and oatmeal. "Eat Mulder...You're mouth is open...", she said, with a smile.

He then glanced down at his own empty plate and then began to fill it with everything, he was more than starved. They ate comfortably and washed it down with the piping hot gourmet coffee. "We have to head back today...We'll we don't...It is Sunday..."

"This is too much money, Mulder...", Scully said, matter of factually. "We can continue this at my apartment..."

Mulder wagged his eyebrows. "Of course, we'd probably just snuggle tonight..."

Scully laughed. "We'll see about that...", she said, pushing back from the table. "Of course we have a little side trip to make first...", she said, gathering her belongings.

"The Gunmen?", Mulder said, shaking his head. "Oh come on, Scully...They were just trying to get us together...even Froehike helped and lord knows if he could he'd be in my place right now."

Scully frowned. "Ah...I didn't need the visual, Mulder..."

"Sorry," he said, gathering his own belongings, what little they had.

He had bought a New York Knicks t-shirt for the both of them. Scully had worn hers for bed but it had quickly been discarded on to the floor.

"Come on," he continued. "If they hadn't intervened...I'd probably still be drunk on their filthy couch right now and you'd be at your mothers..."

"My mother!", she said alarmed. She searched around for her cell phone and found it behind the nightstand. "She's gonna kill me...she's called about 10 times but I had it on silent...She was worried about you and I told her I'd call..."

"I called her myself...asking for you to call me...", Mulder said, sinking down in on the sofa. "You better call her quick Scully."

Scully dialed the number. "Mom...Yes...I'm so sorry...Yes, he's fine...I've been a little busy..."

Mulder watched as the color drain out of Scullys face. He stood up and reached for her wrist, concerned.

"Mom...", she said, looking embarrassed. "In New York...yes with Mulder...I know I'm grown...but...still...that's a little personal...Okay...Yes, it's what you think it is...", she said and then pulled the phone away from her ear.

Mulder could hear Maggie Scully screaming joyously.

"It's about time!", Maggie screamed.

"Mom, I'm uncomfortable with this...", Scully stuttered. "Could we talk about something else...", Scully looked surprised. "Don't tell Bill...because he'll try to kill him..."

Mulder's eyes widened and Scully touched his chin trying to reassure him. "Mom...Can you keep this to yourself...Okay...Love you too...I'll tell him.", she said, hanging up.

Mulder shook his head. "She was happy that we got it on?"

Scully looked at him and smiled. "Yes...is that weird or what..."

"Maybe because she knows how much we love each-other..."

She nodded. "Yeah...She does...She said to tell you she couldn't be happier..."

"That is weird," Mulder said, with a shudder.

"I know...", she smiled. "She's probably running around right now telling all the neighbor's that her FBI daughter finally has a boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?", Mulder said, smugly. "How about Hot Steamy Lover...", he said, in her ear, making her shudder.

Scully broke out into a large wide smile. "I have to agree...", she said, as she ran her hands along his arms. "Definitely hot, definitely steamy...and definitely my lover..."

"Are you coming on to me, Agent Scully?", he said, wrapping her in his arms.

"Yes...Yes I am...", she said, slyly.

"Good...", he said, pressing his lips hotly against hers.

After a few minutes, they pulled away out of breath. Desire had returned to their eyes. Scully ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it and stepped away from Mulder. His presence turned her on too quickly. Mulder was gazing at Scully with pure desire but he knew that if they went one more round neither of them would have the energy to drive back home.

"Come on, my beauty...", he said, pointing towards the door. "We've got a four and a half hour drive back to D.C."

"Which reminds me...You don't want me to kill them, Mulder?", she said, referring to the Lone Gunmen, as she placed her gun in her back holster.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm sure they'll still be afraid of you anyway...the last trick they played on you in Las Vegas, we didn't see them for a month..."

She smirked. "Okay, I won't kill them...", she said, reluctantly. "I'll just let them live in fear..."

"That's my girl," Mulder said, wrapping his hands around her small waist.

Scully looked up to him. "I love you, Mulder...", she said, sighing. "I can finally admit it...I can finally say it..."

"I know...I feel the same way...and I love you..."

He placed his hand on the nape of Scully's back, guiding her out the door. "When we get back, we still have a full week off from work..."

"Hmmm...", Scully smiled. "I'm glad we did this now because I have plans for you..."

Mulder grinned generously. "Ooh...I can't wait..."

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
